Various gaming devices for use in casinos, taverns, and the like have been developed. Gaming devices typically include a cabinet that houses various internal components. The internal components may include a variety of electronic and mechanical devices for game play, receipt of money, and dispensing a player's winnings. The appearance of gaming cabinets is important because the appearance may be a substantial factor in drawing a user to the game, and also affects a user's perception of the gaming experience. Also, structural integrity is important in providing durability and preventing unauthorized access to the game components and money in the gaming cabinet.
Cabinets for gaming devices and the like often include one or more openings that are selectively closed off by doors to provide access to the internal components of the gaming device. Known door mounting arrangements may expose the door hinge, thereby distracting from the appearance of the gaming cabinet. Also, an exposed hinge may create problems related to preventing unauthorized entry or break in to the cabinet. Thus, a hinge mounting arrangement alleviating the problems associated with known door mounting arrangements would be desirable.